Vicky X Joseph
Character Vicky Walia © HeartOfPinkSol Joseph Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Joseph: Rotten peasants... Vicky: *walking, kicking a stone* .. Joseph: *some gravel scuffs his shoes* ...Watch it! Vicky: *looks up and grins* Why? You don’t like me doing that? Joseph: Of course I don't like you soiling my clothing! Vicky: Too bad. *continues kicking stones* Joseph: *trips him and continues on his way* ...Whelp... Vicky: Hey coward! Wait up! Joseph: You again? What do you want? Vicky: Just wanted to tell you how much of a coward you were...tripping me? Genius, but childish for a man like you of course! Joseph: And what do you classify kicking stones as? Productive? Why don't you go drown yourself like a respectable bum? Vicky: Now, now Mister...no need to go personal. I'm a young, yet perfect man. Since I'm young...it works. Now...go run home and play with your toys. *pats him on the back* Joseph: *grabs his wrist* You shall not touch me, understood?! Vicky: Woah...buddy. So, if I do this...*pokes him* I'll die? *sneers* And, who are you? God? Joseph: *twists his wrist in a rather uncomfortable position* As far as you know, I am. Vicky: Ow! *slaps him* I'm god...Vicky W- I mean Vicky! Remember my name you'll be screaming it one day! Joseph: *seething with anger* And I am Lord Dorian! You'll be hanged if you EVER think of doing such a thing again! Vicky: Lord? Lord my foot. All the big rich people like you and that Walia fellow are just desperate fools thinking they got power. *nods and runs away* Joseph: *grins sadistically* It is one thing to think of power; it is another to have it. 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Vicky: Stupid rich oldies. Joseph: I told you SILK!! *smacks a woman working in a shop* Does this look like silk to you?! Vicky: *hears the yelling and sees Joseph* Did he just--?! *walks over to him* Don't you know how to treat a lady, LORD Dorian?! Joseph: If she wasn't so idiotic, she'd know how to get my order right! Vicky: Everyone makes mistakes, Dorian. Forget about it and move on with your life...but don't you dare raise a hand on a girl...ever! Hard to believe you are married! Joseph: My family is perfectly content! Incompetence is something I do not tolerate from my family, my knights, and especially the lower class! Vicky: *grins* I like you. You are like…a god. You got power, money, and even more power…something everyone wants. Joseph: *cross his arms* You're a little slow. Did you know that? You're just now figuring that out? Vicky: Take a compliment, would ya? Joseph: I don't need compliments from people like you. They're simply a waste of oxygen. Vicky: Excuse me? Do you know who I am? Joseph: *raises an eyebrow* Does it honestly matter? Vicky: Same answer for this question: Does it honestly matter who you are? Joseph: *growing annoyed* How important could you possibly be, Boy? Vicky: Important enough for you to listen to me. *grins* Joseph: *chuckles* And if I choose not to? Vicky: Well, what have you been doing this whole time? Listening to my voice of course…I call that listening. I’m not sure what you call it. Joseph: *rubs his temple* Is there a point to all of this torture? Vicky: Yes, it teaches you not to mess with me or any women. Joseph: When you have money and power, you can do anything you damn well please. Now step aside. Vicky: *grins and mocks* When you have money and power, you can do anything you damn well please. I damn well please to stay right here. Don’t think I’m a poor low class beggar…cause if you thought that….boy are you wrong! Joseph: Then what are you supposed to be? Vicky: A noble. A rich person, of course. Joseph: *laughs* You? Vicky: Very funny, I thought the same about you. Joseph: *starting to turn red with frustration* I've had enough of this you insolent little brat! Vicky: *pats Joseph’s head* Now, now sir….no need to overreact. While you go home to your mommy, I’ll be playing the big boy’s game. *grins and starts to walk away* Joseph: You'll regret those words, Boy. You've just signed your own death sentence. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Vicky: *training* .. Joseph: *approaches him, grinning* Vicky: *continuing to train* Joseph: Walia! Vicky: *pauses and turns around, glaring at Joseph* …I have no idea what you are talking about… Joseph: Of course you do. ￼ Vicky: I’m not a Walia…Walia’s are fools! Joseph: Can't deny who you are, Boy. Vicky: How the hell would you know who I am? Joseph: I didn't. I simply guessed and you told me the rest. *smirks* Vicky: …What?! Well, big whoop…so what am I a Walia? I’m not REALLY one if I don’t live with one. Joseph: Yes...but their blood runs in your veins. Vicky: Unfortunately, whatever…why does it matter to you who I’m related to? Joseph: Because it's a simple way to get under your skin. For instance...how would you react if I told your parents of your whereabouts? Vicky: *glares, and coldly responds* You wouldn’t dare too.. Joseph: Of course I would. What's to keep you from thinking I haven't already told them? Vicky: ...Why would you? You call yourself a lord right? A lord stays in their own surroundings. They don't bother any other nobles.. Joseph: It's my job to butt into the affairs of others though... *smirks* Vicky: No wonder you are hated. How would you feel if people butted into your life? Joseph: People who butt into my affairs disappear. Vicky: Oh really? Why would that be…do you have something to hide…Mr. “Lord” Dorian? Joseph: Of course not. I'm a respectable man of the law just as your family is. *chuckles darkly* Vicky: …I don’t have a family. And, that statement…is very hard to believe. Joseph: Believe what you. Your opinion doesn't matter much. Vicky: What about that son of yours? I heard he died… Joseph: Tragic...my wife never got over it. He was never in the best of health though. Vicky: Really? You don’t seem affected by it… Joseph: I have done my mourning. I cannot dwell on the past for too long or I'll go insane. Vicky: *nods* You have feelings? That’s a surprise.. Joseph: I have plenty of feelings, just no sympathies for you petty people. Vicky: Excuse me? Joseph: Did I stutter? I said I had no sympathies for you petty people! Vicky: *grabs him by the collars* I’m not petty, you hear me! If anyone in this world is petty…it’s you…YOU! Joseph: *smacks him away* And how is that so? Vicky: You may have power, wealth, and all that…but think about…you have no sympathy for others, you don’t help anyone, you are a selfish brat…In the end, people don't care about your power...but they care about YOU...and how you get along with others! Joseph: I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. They don't care about me and I don't care if they do. So long as I control them they don't have a choice whether or not they like me. They tolerate me; they fear me. That's all that matters. Vicky: Guess what? You don’t control me. You don’t scare me. And, guess what? I can’t even tolerate you. Joseph: *glares down at him* Wrong words. Vicky: *glares at him* No…you are wrong. Those are the right words. Joseph: Those who have uttered similar phrases have found themselves in the same place in the end... Vicky: Where’s that? In a peaceful world…away from YOU. Joseph: *smirks* I'd go to the cemetery. Ask them yourself. Vicky: Cute. You’re telling me I should fear a man who kills people who say the truth because he is too much of a noob to accept that he doesn’t control everyone, scare everyone, and everyone can’t tolerate him? Joseph: As far as the world knows, I do. And if you have a problem with that, you'll be meeting your Maker soon enough. Vicky: Keep thinking that…and you’ll be meeting your Maker way before I will. Joseph: Is that a threat? Vicky: It’s a promise! Joseph: The day I see one of you pitiful people follow through with a promise is the day the world caves in. Vicky: People don’t make promises for the sake of making promises…they make promises for it to come true one day or the other. Joseph: And if I do meet my Maker before you, mark my words, your soul will be next. I'll save a spot for you right next to the Black Man. Vicky: *grins* Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that! Joseph: *turns to leave* Of course... Vicky: *nods* Enjoy the remaining time you have in your life… Joseph: Believe me. I will. 'End of Support A ' 'Joseph, the Shadow Lord and Vicky, the Lost Noble ' Funny enough, whether Vicky meant the promise or not…Joseph did die. He passed away before Vicky did. Vicky was happy enough that his words came true, but at the same time he felt sympathetic towards Joseph’s family…he decide to help them in the smallest way possible in ways they wouldn’t even know…